


Твоя улыбка хуже слез

by darkmorgana



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmorgana/pseuds/darkmorgana





	Твоя улыбка хуже слез

Мацумото глубоко вздохнула – тяжелая, прекрасной формы грудь дразняще качнулась в вырезе черного кимоно. Серебристая цепочка скользнула в глубокую ложбинку, тускло сверкнув в свете бумажного фонаря.  
Кто-то из пьяниц, коротающих время в разношерстной компании офицеров, лейтенантов и одного капитана, тоже вздохнул – восхищенно. А может безнадежно. Кто их разберет, дураков этих влюбленных.  
\- Еще по одной, Кераку-тайчо?  
\- Когда я стану отказываться выпить, позовите моих родственников. Я оглашу свою последнюю волю и расскажу братцу Наоки все, что я о нем думаю.  
\- Кампай! А почему не расскажите ему сейчас, Кераку-тайчо?  
\- Тогда мне не с кем будет пить на наших семейных сборищах.  
\- Бедный-бедный Кераку-тайчо.   
Теплый ветер ласково прошелся по коже, мигнул фонарь – многочисленные тени на стенах на мгновение будто растаяли и снова обрели четкость.   
Летние ночи в Сейретее прекрасны. В такие хорошо гулять по мощеным белым улицам, пустым паркам и черепичным крышам. Не одной.  
\- Кераку-тайчо, а что говорили утором на совете? Мой Тоширо весь день дуется и молчит.  
\- Опять запорола отчет?  
\- Это же всего лишь отчет.  
Где-то за стеной пьяный Ренджи пытался показать не менее пьяному Шухею банкай. От воплей болельщиков из одиннадцатого начинала болеть голова.  
Живая Рангику никогда бы не подумала, что у мертвых могут быть мигрени. Смерть доказала ей обратное.  
\- Так что с собранием?  
\- Все по-прежнему, милая. Готовимся, снаряжаемся, бряцаем оружием, ждем новостей.  
\- А новостей… Нет новостей?  
Кира, дремавший на коленях какой-то девчоночки из четвертого отряда, шевельнулся во сне, путая золотистые волосы на черной ткани чужих хакама. Иногда он тоже гулял по белым улицам Сейретея, и тоже не один.  
Но только днем. Ночи принадлежали Рангику.  
\- Нет новостей. Совсем нет.  
\- Это ведь не так уж и плохо, а, Кераку-тайчо? Новости… они разные бывают.  
\- Конечно, Рангику. Пей, милая.   
Саке весело булькает, Ренджи кричит, Юмичика заливисто хохочет, Кира уютно посапывает, шуршит розовый шелк кимоно Кераку-тайчо.   
А новостей нет.  
И Гина нет.  
Вот луна есть, саке есть, друзья есть. А Гина…  
\- Рангику, осторожно!  
Чуть не смахнула рукавом полупустую чашечку. Растяпа.   
\- Давайте, что ли, еще по одной, а, Кераку-тайчо?  
\- Кампай!  
Капитан смотрит так, будто она не смеется весело, а горько рыдает, как маленькая девочка – одна-одинешенька в глухой темной чаще.   
\- Твоя улыбка хуже слез, Рангику.  
\- Зато ей все верят и не мучают меня жалостью. Разве ради этого не стоит улыбаться?  
\- Бедная-бедная Рангику.  
\- Я хочу выпить, тайчо. А плакать я буду от счастья.

Хорошо, что ночь и луна. Хорошо, что старый мудрый Кераку больше ничего не говорит. Хорошо, что завтра – будет, и, может быть, она даже заплачет.   
От счастья.


End file.
